


Protecting you

by Jusdepomme



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusdepomme/pseuds/Jusdepomme
Summary: Roy pays a visit to Riza after she protected him from being killed by a bullet shot.





	Protecting you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, I'm actually French. I hope you'll like my story anyway. I haven't written anything in years.

Roy Mustang knocked before entering the room. He knew it was not necessary but he couldn’t help himself. He rolled in his wheelchair dragging himself to where Riza was laid.

“Hey Riza…” he paused as if waiting for an answer he knew would never come. “I hope you don’t mind me calling you Riza, Lieutenant.” 

He was fidgeting. He didn’t want just yet to take a look at his important woman. He couldn’t find the courage in him to. Instead, he took a rather new interest at his hand, trying to decipher the meaning of life while doing so. He took a deep breath before going on.

“I… I just woke up yesterday. Apparently, I’ve made a lot of progress but doctors still don’t know if I’ll be able to walk. You know, they said I was extremely lucky that it wasn’t more serious. Without you, I’m sure that I wouldn’t have made it.

“Of course, I don’t remember much. It’s pretty much blurred. But Breda was there yesterday and he told me everything. I know you’re probably blaming yourself but, if I’m alive it’s because of you. You managed to save my life when you pushed me, even if I was still hit. Of course, you’re blaming yourself Riza. I know you! You probably replayed the scene a thousand times. No one could have predicted someone would attempt to shoot me! Please, understand, if I’m alive, it’s because you’ve played your role and protected me”

Roy sighed. He looked at his legs. Even though he was still alive, the bullet still managed to cause some damage, hitting the lower spine. He might never be able to walk again. He tugged nervously at his pants before resuming his talk.

“Breda told me what happened when you took me to the hospital. I know the doctors told you I wouldn’t make it. But hey! Here I am. And once again, with the worst timing possible it seems…” Roy snorted. 

“At first, they didn’t want to tell me what happened to you. I suspect they knew I wouldn’t fight to stay alive if I knew. But I knew something was wrong, you weren’t there. You’re always there Riza. For you, not to be by my side, it had to be big…” his voiced cracked.

He finally dared to raise his eyes to look at the blonde. She was so pale, her skin just like the moon. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He took her hand, it was cold. A shiver ran down his spine and a strangled noise escaped from his throat. This was just too real.

“I… I had to threaten them to know what happened to you. I was so scared. I still am Riza!” tears were welling up his eyes. He couldn’t see her anymore through this fog. He tried to breathe but found he was not able.

“You must have been so mad when the doctors told you the news. Oh! My dear Riza! I’m so sorry to have put you through so much!” He raised the hand to his cheek, gently caressing it. Tears were slowly rolling down his face.

“Of course you were mad, we wouldn’t be there if not! Couldn’t you have waited a bit more? At least, you could have waited until they buried me until giving up!” he screamed. His body was racked with violent sobs as he couldn’t contain his emotions. He felt rage, sadness and loneliness. He couldn’t bare looking at Riza, so peacefully laying in front of him.

“I know I’ve asked you to follow me into hell, but couldn’t you wait until I get there first?” he continues sobbing still stroking her hand.

“How am I supposed to continue without my queen? I can't live without you!”

He didn't know how long they have let him alone with her, grieving his loss. Time didn't matter anymore. He heard a small knock and someone talk, probably Havoc. 

“Colonel, it will be soon time to begin the service. People will start to gather.”

The superior officer vaguely acknowledged his subordinate. He gently kisses the cold hand before replacing it. 

He reaches for his chain and started to toy with a small ring. 

“You know Riza, I've bought this ring soon after your father died. I wanted to give it to you, but I was too coward to come and see you. When you joined the military, I knew it was too late to ask you so I've kept it, hoping one day I would finally be able to give it to you. Once again, I guess my timing is terrible, but I want you to keep it, to have this part of me with you.” 

His hand was shaking as he pushed the small metal band around her finger. It fitted so perfectly that Roy started to sob once again. 

He took a minute to compose himself, trying to regain some control over his emotions. Once he felt steady enough, he gave one last look to Riza and whispered. 

“At least, I could be there to see you one last time. You'll see Riza, I'll make you proud! I'll reach our goal for you!”


End file.
